tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976. You may also go to this web-based client, or the flash client @ mudconnect.com and enter the connection info there. If you're on Android, try Blowtorch! Then just enter connect guest and talk on the Guests channel by entering g Hi! ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome our new Flamewar to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of several US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can they be stopped? *'An Axe to Grind TP' - Axegrinder teams up with Concurrence in an attempt to drive the Transformers from Earth. *'Covert Action Team TP' - A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. *'Dire Wraith TP' - In an attempt to take over Cybertron, the Dire Wraiths must first infiltrate G.I. Joe, and then the EDC... *'Dominicon TP' - The Dominicons have become a powerful neutral source on Cybertron. With their protection, neutral cities across Cybertron begin to grow in power and influence. *'The Fallen TP' - What has fallen rises again. *'King of Cats TP' - Ar-Gent Silverfinger of Evil, Inc. is digging up information on Dr. Casey Arkeville, who'd been buried deep where nobody can find him. Why? *'Harmonex TP' - Autobots and Decepticons form an unlikely alliance to protect Harmonex. *'Nebulos TP' - The Decepticons are courting the Hive. Can the Autobots stop a possible alliance between the two malevolent forces? *'The Time of Terror TP II' - Something stalks the Kaon nights... *'Valvolux TP' - The people of Valvolux fight for self-determination. * 2019 January 28 - "Autobot Response Needed to GI Joe" - Spike recommends a response to revelations about The Coffin. * 2019 January 30 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike decides to temporarily sever ties with G.I. Joe. * February 6 - "A Concern" - Something is amiss in Harmonex. * February 6 - "AAR: Milwaukee" - The Joes score a victory in Wisconsin. * February 8 - "EDC Operations Suspended" - Spike cuts off ties with G.I. Joe over allegations of Arkeville's abuse at The Coffin. * February 9 - "EDC Operations Suspended" - Joe reports on Spike severing ties between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. * February 9 - "EDC Operations" - Hawk and Spike work out a deal. * February 9 - "GI Joe Responds to Coffin Concerns" - Hawk calls for his own investigation. * February 11 - "Heavily Garbled Encrypted message" - Soundwave uploads a chaotic jumble of data. * February 11 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike tries to strike a compromise. * February 11 - "Megatron’s Response" - Megatron responds to Soundwave's nearly incoherent ramblings. * February 12 - "EDC Actions Clarified" - The Autobots reach a compromise with G.I. Joe. * February 13 - "UN Committee Reports Findings" - G.I. Joe is largely cleared of wrongdoing in the operation of The Coffin. * February 15 - "EDC Operations Resumed" - Spike recommends the Autobots work with the Joes again. * February 16 - "Clean-Sweep" - Rook reports on a mysterious Joe disappearance. * February 20 - "Successs!" - Just-Hiss takes credit for everything that's gone wrong since Arkeville's release from the Coffin. * February 20 - "EDC Operations" - Optimus Prime accepts Spike's recommendations. * February 20 - "Alien Detector" - Doc thinks she's worked out a way to screen out alien infiltrators. * February 20 - "House Dems Investigate Coffin" - Surefire steps down from the CID. * February 24 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike bids Nebulos goodbye... for now. * February 25 - "A Brief Word from Your Sponsor" - The Decepticons are blockading Earth, and Ar-Gent intends to do something about it. * February 26 - "Decepticon Blockade" - Captain Dirk Manus is rescued. * February 26 - "Fusion Artillery" - Megatron rewards the Mayhem Attack Squad for a job well done. * 2013 August 27 - "Crosscut Report" ::Crosscut reports to Prowl on the Quintesson situation. * 2018 July 24 - "Acid Storm Captured!" ::Acid Storm is ambushed by Knightmare. * 2019 January 1 - "Crimson Tea" ::Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. * 2019 January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" ::Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. * 2019 January 4 - "The Drop Off" ::Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. * 2019 January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" ::Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. * 2019 January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" ::Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. * 2019 January 5 - "Keeping Busy" ::For how much he goofs off, Dust Devil has been busy lately. * 2019 January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" ::Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. * 2019 January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" ::Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. * 2019 January 23 - "CAT's away" ::A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. * 2019 January 25 - "Hey, Springer!" ::Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. * 2019 January 30 - "Up the Tower" ::The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. * 2019 February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" ::Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. * 2019 February 6 - "The Next Move" ::The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. * 2019 February 15 - "Hawk Holds A Briefing" ::After achieving a victory against Cobra, Hawk discusses a bold plan with the Joe team to bring Cobra's occupation to an end once and for all. * 2019 February 9 - "Not On Your Life" ::Marissa Faireborn meets sad sack Spike Witwicky in a bar, and he hits on her. It is ugly. * 2019 February 10 - "Visitors to Vector Sigma" ::Dust Devil brings a friend to seek out the secrets of Primus. * 2019 February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" ::Staff meetings in Cobra America * 2019 February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" ::Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal * 2019 February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" ::MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. * 2019 February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" ::Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Join our Discord group here! Identified as Payton Westlake, a former member of Her Majesties Special Air Services, and formerly Alley-Viper #301, Barghest is a surprising tactical head in the Cobra ranks, responsible for orchestrating surprisingly intricate battle plans Westlake has become an omen of death for his enemies. Formally a rugby brute from primary school to university and then enjoying a career in the British special forces with some decoration for his services. Blessed with a keen sense of situational awareness, a head for strategy and a no-prisoner, no quarter attitude gained Cobra's attention, where he soon found himself becoming a member of the Alley Viper Corps, and eventually the commander of the Alley Viper Corps where he currently stands, operating as one of Cobra Commander's brutal mailed fists. Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse